


Do Better

by juneytunes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Jasper Jordan - Freeform, Jasper/Clarke, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneytunes/pseuds/juneytunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper wants to be Clarke's hero. Letting her get some rest in the drop ship is a good enough start. [ Jasper/Clarke FRIENDSHIP ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Better

It's hours after the explosion - how many? Jasper lost count a long time ago, but he knows it's been more than six. Harper and mostly everybody else has drifted off to sleep; it's been a really long last couple of days and after the fuel jets started up and fried the grounders,... it's gotten quiet. No one has felt this comfortable and _almost_ safe for a long time. Since Clarke and Finn warned the others how the Grounders were going to attack - since Lincoln escaped and everyone knew his buddies would come back to defend him - since the toxic fog came rolling through their camp - since Jasper got speared in the chest and almost died,... Since they landed and first stepped foot on this god forsaken Earth.

Harper has her head resting against Jasper's shoulder; loose locks of dirty golden hair that had escaped from under her headband falls to cover her tired eyes, and he does his best to be polite and not to wake her. He knows she's been working especially hard and she just as much as everyone else deserves these few moments of safety to get some good rest. Also, he was kind of a dick to her before, and if making it up to her was to be her own personal pillow, the very least he could do was try to be a comfortable one.

The young, troubled boy scans the room. A lot of his friends are missing from the crowd - a few, in particular, who make his chest burn.

Octavia Blake is definitely the first one he notices to be absent. If she were inside somewhere, she would have made her presence known by now. She would have argued with Clarke about closing the door so soon because there were more of their people out there, - Bellamy was still out there. She probably would have given Jasper a quick hug once she realized they were both alright, and she would be found beside Raven with a wet cloth; making sure that she could do whatever she could to help the wounded, (Just like she'd done for him when he was hurt,). Jasper hasn't seen her since daylight - when she walked off with a sword, telling Bellamy that she was a Grounder, too. He wasn't worried then,(well, not _that_ worried); he figured that she was so cool and tough, of course she would end up alright. She had to be alright. She was his friend now... Probably one of his closest, other than Monty, of course. And it wasn't a big secret anymore that he had _more-than-friendly_ feelings for her. The thought that she's hurt, maybe dead... Ahh, his chest burns and he carefully moves his hand to hold it against his hot skin. He's not exactly sure if the sudden pain had stemmed from the spear wound, or from his aching heart.

Bellamy. The uncrowned king of their camp. He was not on the Drop Ship, either, because he would be kicking and screaming about closing the door without Octavia on board. He couldn't be dead... Could he? He was so strong and confident all of the time. He had a big, strong head on his shoulders and would know just what to do to get away from all of the Grounders and flames, right? This was the guy who sacrificed his own safety for Jasper's well being; the thought that he's gone now, too, makes Jasper bite the inside of his bottom lip so hard he tastes copper.

Not Finn, though. He couldn't be dead. Just like Jasper, he's survived far too much to die now that they were finally getting somewhere. He was the Space Walker - the guy everyone looked up to for his bravery and for his very big heart. The worst part is he was _just_ there, before Clarke closed the door; giving Raven the medicine she had needed for her internal bleeding. He was okay; unharmed, and talking about how Lincoln and himself had followed through on an idea to slow the Grounders down and that it had worked. Not for that long, apparently,... But he was so hopeful then, and he was mostly okay.

Jasper knew Finn wasn't there, because Clarke was sitting across from him, and Finn wasn't next to her.

Anya was.

And Clarke was crying. She was profusely wiping at her already agitated, red and puffy eyes. She wasn't making much noise - she was so caring for others, she probably didn't want to disturb anyone else. She was the kind of person who preferred to be miserable all by herself just in case her emotions leaked on to someone else and made them sad, too. Her knees were brought up; arms wrapped around them to hold her thighs tight against her aching chest. Her cheek rests on her knee to face Anya, whose wrists are tied together behind her back. Poor Clarke doesn't trust anyone enough to keep her eyes off of the Grounder, he guesses. The blond hasn't made a peep other than a sniffle here and there and, again, rubbing her eyes until they were certainly bloodshot and painful to the touch.

Monty has been missing for days. The only hope Jasper has for him now is that he wasn't in the vicinity of the blast, and he thanks whoever he can that at least he has that. He's already shed his tears for his missing best friend in private, although a part of him can't believe that his bud is gone forever. He thinks for as close of friends as they are, his brother - and through everything they've been through together - Jasper would _know_ if Monty Green was dead, like he would be able to feel it somehow. And now? He just can't. Monty _isn't_ dead.

Jasper sees Clarke lift her head from her knees from across the room. They lock eyes and he can instantly see her pain - he already feels it, but seeing the same agonizing guilt and loneliness in someone else's eyes is a little unsettling. Especially when that someone is Clarke Griffin, His Savior.

He turns his head away from her only to look down at a sleeping Harper, who at some point, moved her hand up to grip Jasper's coat. Jasper can almost feel some kind of comfort in seeing how she's gripping on to him; how safe she feels around him. He would love it if he could become the protector that she obviously thinks he can be. It inspires him to want to do better, be better, and to be someone's hero. He moves his own up to untangle her fingers with the fabric. Miller is on her left, and Jasper gestures for him to take shift as a pillow for a minute. Miller smiles - it's empty, but it's there - and moves to be more comfortable for the sleeping girl. The brunette boy puts his hands on Harper's shoulders and carefully lifts her enough to gently drape her across Miller instead. Once he's sure that she's still in her deep slumber, Jasper takes a quiet breath of relief and despite cramping calves and cracking knees, he stands.

A few heads perk up and watch him move to the other side of the ship; startled because it's literally the first real movement in hours. He sits beside Clarke, opposite side of Anya, and chooses not to say a word. The princess stares off into the distance; her stare is blank and not very pleasing to see. He knows that she knows he's there; knows that he's looking right at her... Right through her.

"Clarke," Jasper says finally. His tone is hushed, so as not to disturb anyone else who may be near them. The air in the ship is getting hot; probably because there is no ventilation. He twirls his sweaty, calloused fingers together in front of him anxiously. He gives her a moment to respond, and when she doesn't, he clears his throat and speaks through a sore esophagus and a very strained voice. "A-are you okay?"

Clarke shakes her head, no. He can see her look at him from the corner of her eye for a second before she looks away again.

"R-right, I'm... Sorry, that was probably a really stupid question," He smiles in a regretful manner and runs his hands down his face; one of them remaining over his mouth as it thins tightly. He looks back to her, in a more careful attempt before moving both of his hands to squeeze at his knees a little nervously. "I guess, the real question is,... What's next?"

She doesn't say anything for a long moment. Eventually, after an eternity, she sighs, and crosses her arms against her chest, "We wait in here and let our people rest. After that, we cleanup..." Clarke nips at her bottom lip. Her eyes soften and her face grows pale; it almost looks like she's just seen a ghost. She continues after a breath or two, licking her lips, "...The debris."

Jasper nods and looks away from her; to his feet, like his shoes have become interesting enough to study. His tongue swirls in his mouth as he gets lost in his thoughts. Raven stirs on his other side, and he looks to her; notices the familiar look of pain on her face. He can remember a time not so long ago where he was telling Raven that they all had each other now. Unfortunately in the short time between then and now, half of their family has gone missing. Maybe over half - he's not sure, but glancing around the drop ship, something about it seems so empty. And despite Jasper wanting to ask Clarke what happened - because it was the giant elephant in the room - he was also afraid of the answer she had to give.

"I know you want to ask where they are, Jasper. It's okay," She says, finally, after another eternal moment of silence between the delinquents. She looks at him, then, and he sees not only bags of tiredness under her usual bright opal eyes, but... a lot of pain and sorrow, too. "Finn went to help Bellamy, a-and he got caught up. They both did," Clarke nods; trying to convince herself that the next part was true. "... He wanted me to close the door."

_But they're still okay, right?_

_Of course they are. It's Finn and Bellamy._

He swallows. His eyes widen; grow puppy-like, which is something Jasper usually did when he was especially worried or upset. "D-did you happen to see Octavia out there?" _Preferably on the other side of the fence where she wouldn't get hurt?_

Clarke shakes her head, "She wasn't with Bellamy," She shrugs a shoulder and Jasper hears a sniffle and maybe a crack in her voice as she pronounces Bellamy's name. There's a pain in his gut that kind of almost feels like being speared again. "I would consider that a good thing. That means she wasn't in the vicinity of the blast. She could be okay."

"A-and Finn and Bellamy? Were they far enough away?"

The blond can't find the words to answer his question, and Jasper realizes all too quickly that she doesn't need to. Her stillness and obvious mental torture was enough for him to know that his friends - important parts of his new found family, they were _gone_ now. The survivors who made it in to the drop ship in time, they were all he had left now in this world. If he was going to do better - these were the people he would protect.

He keeps his stare on Clarke with wet eyes, knowing that she would be the person he would protect. With everything he had left.

"When was the last time you slept, Clarke?" His voice is soft.

"I don't know. Before Raven was shot, maybe the night before the Grounders abducted me and F..." She stops herself, takes a deep raspy breath, and continues. "Before Finn and I were taken, I guess. The night before." She looks to him, "Why do you ask? Do I look that bad?"

"N-no, you look..." He gives her a look up and notices again, the bags under her eyes, the extremely pale skin and tangled, burnt hair. There's smudges of blood on her face and just starting to heal but still there wounds from previous fights. He scrunches his nose, and raises an eyebrow, "--maybe just a little rugged?"

"Thanks, Jasper, I could say the same to you," She grins a little. See? He's already starting to do better; he got Clarke to smile. In a time like this, that's like the best accomplishment he could ask for.

He smirks before looking away, "I guess I could maybe use a shower."

"I think we all could." She nods, slowly.

 _Uh-oh, you're losing her again, Jaspe_ r. He looks to her again and suddenly her smile is gone just as fast as it had come. He thinks maybe he should try this, ' _hero_ ' thing again tomorrow, when things might have maybe settled a little? The brunette looks up and over to Harper and Miller across the ship - how his fingers are comfortingly threading through her hair, and how settled and calm she is with the gesture, even through such a hard sleep.

"Clarke, what's done is done now, okay? I think it's time you get some sleep," He suggests; his hand reaching out and gripping her shoulder tenderly.

She grins weakly, glancing at him and then away again. "No. I don't trust anyone else to make sure that no one hurts Anya."

He lowers his brows, "Excuse you, Clarke, you know you can trust me," Jasper moves his hand to instead loop around her neck and wrap his arm around her shoulders. "I promise, I'll keep an eye out. I'm used to not sleeping since the whole, ' _spear in my chest_ ', thing anyway, and I can see how tired you are." He notices her considering it.

She eventually eyes him with thin lips, "I can't ask you to stay awake all night, Jas. We don't know what's waiting for us out there, we need you when those doors open. "

"We need you more, Clarke, to direct and lead us through,... whatever the hell else is out there for us," He half-shrugs, "What if we make a deal? You sleep for the next few hours, and then we'll switch; you can relieve me from my duties. C'mon, after everything you've done for me, just let me have this. I want to make sure that you're okay."

He can feel her shift under his arm; her side pressing harder against his own. He can't believe it - she's making herself comfortable against him. Before he can even comprehend the bigness of this gesture, her head rests against his shoulder. Jasper can feel soft, hot breaths graze against his thin shirt.

"Only for a couple of hours, okay?" She looks up at him with sincerity. He nods his promise, and she nods back at him before snuggling against him and letting her tired eyes fall shut. Her arms cross against her chest, but one of them hangs over the other, and the tips of her fingers are very lightly grazing against his side. Jasper tightens his grip around her and rests his chin on top of her mane; so he can keep his word and keep a watchful eye over Anya, who is on the other side of the quickly-losing-consciousness-Clarke. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better, Jasper. I do know that I can trust you, you're the only one I can trust right now,"

Her voice is definitely calmer than just seconds ago. He thinks she must already be half asleep. Her eyes flutter open for just a second, so Jasper can see how honest she is, "... You're my hero."

Jasper's smile is warm, and it's real. He almost feels guilty for feeling so lifted after such a horrible tragedy - but honestly, he can't help it. He knows what lies ahead of them is going to be rough, and that their probably not out of the woods yet... But Clarke and him understand and respect each other; they make a really good team for each other, and as long as she's around to be his friend and vise versa, they'll all be okay. He can trust in that.

"Well, this hero wants you to close your eyes and get some sleep, okay?" Jasper smiles down to her; watches how she reacts and how slowly her eyes close and she surrenders her weight against him. "Sweet dreams, Clarke."

She grins tiredly; eyes still shut. "Goodnight, Jasper."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rolling around in my head since the finale. I feel like there had to be a reason that Jasper took responsibility over Anya; he was speared and almost killed by these people, he wouldn't volunteer to watch one of them unless he had a solid reason to. These two have an awesome friendship, I really hope we see more of it in the next season. :)


End file.
